


LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯1

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯1

**庞宽的故事**

——————————————————

2006年12月20日 晚11:45 通讯记录

手机135×××××××× 寻呼4425104号BP机

留言：Hi

——————————————————

桌角里落了灰的小寻呼台猛地发出“哔——哔——”的响声，庞宽正吸溜着自己的长寿方便面，他吓得一哆嗦差点让嘴里这口面条呛死，他赶紧把面条咽了，放下面碗，拿衣服抹了抹手，准备接通。在拿起听筒前，庞宽也犹豫了三、四秒，但是他还没来得及仔细思考自己为什么会犹豫，手就先于大脑把听筒拿起来了。

  
他对着听筒那头那时候还不知名的某某说：

  
“你、好。这、里、是、寻、呼、台、1、0、4、1、2、2、0。”

  
听筒那头没有传来回答，估计是被庞宽刻意用变声软件发出的类似机器人的电子声音吓了一跳。庞宽很得意这种小恶作剧效果，他再一次一字一顿说：

  
“你、好。”

  
电子声音听起来又扁又平，扁平得像一辆压路机从耳朵边生生碾过。庞宽很喜欢。

  
“诶，你好。”对面总算有了回音。那是一个带着北京口音的成年男人的声音。

  
“请、问、你、需、要、哪、方、面、的、业、务？”

  
“啊？都有什么方面的业务啊？”

  
庞宽翻了个白眼，真不知道对面这个人是怎么找到这儿的。他保持住一个非专业外行话务员的职业素养，耐心解释。

  
“你、可、以、传、呼、某、个、寻、呼、机、号、码，我、将、为、您、转、呼。也、可、以、留、言。”

  
“哦。那个我――呃……”

  
对面的人支支吾吾的吐不出成话，弄得庞宽有点不耐烦了，但他一向也不是个容易发火的人，今天这股脾气来得实在是没头没尾儿。庞宽压了压心火，尽量平静地继续他的“话务员工作”。

  
“那我留个言吧。”对面的男人选了个保守的业务。

  
“可、以。”

  
“嗯，就留个'Hi'。”

  
“'Hi'？”庞宽有点讶异。拿到了喜欢的歌手如此私人、隐秘的联系方式就留个“你好”未免太纯情了。他都要怀疑对面是不是个十五岁少女也用变声软件化身成年壮汉了。

  
“对，就'你好'的那个'Hi'。”

  
“请、问、你、需、要、寻、呼、的、号、码。”

  
对面笑了两声，语气不像刚才那么谨慎了，换成了一种轻松调笑的口吻：“这儿难道还有别的号儿能呼叫吗？”

  
可不是吗，现在都2006年了还有哪个BP机能够寻呼？不就那一个。连这整个寻呼台都只为那一个号码存在。天上地下就那一个。

  
“就传呼4425104号呗。”

  
“好。已、为、你、留、言。请、问、你、还、需、要、其、他、业、务、吗？”

  
“不需要了，谢了。”

  
“不、客、气，再、见。”

  
这句话不知道引起对面的男人什么笑点了，他又嗤的一声笑了出来。他说话气音很重，就好像他正趴在庞宽耳朵边呼吸似的，弄得庞宽有点尴尬，耳根子也发软。庞宽都觉得手里的听筒有点发烫了，他赶紧放下了。

  
——————————————————

2006年12月20日 晚11:55 通讯记录

手机135×××××××× 寻呼4425104号BP机

留言：吴庆晨 2540326

——————————————————

十分钟后，曾经沉寂万年的寻呼台又一次迎来了“哔——哔——”的电铃声，庞宽心里突然就不舒服了。这警示的电子音莫名地让他想起小时候看过故事里的吹笛人。古怪的吹笛人一吹响他的笛子，四处为祸的老鼠就成群结队地排成长列跟在他身后投入河流，心甘情愿地赴死。如今这闹心的电子音也要和故事里的笛声一样，勾着庞宽卷入某种漩涡，飘向不可控的洪流了。

  
“你、好。这、里、是、寻、呼、台、1、0、4、1——”

  
庞宽记得那个寓言故事最后的结论：人要诚实守信、说到做到。所以他还是得守信用地拿起了听筒，继续自己这个没有一分钱工资和五险一金的工作。但是没等庞宽说完标准台词，对方就打断了。

  
“行了，小机器人儿。彭磊那BP机是汉显的吗？要是能，你再给我留条儿言，就留：吴庆晨，2540326。就我的BP机号。”

  
这样就对了嘛！彭磊当初费了大劲弄来这个寻呼台，找来他那个BP机，见天儿往舞台下抖落他那些个带着他BP机号的吉他拨片，不就为了这个？庞宽不无讽刺地想。

  
但是到底彭磊为了什么，庞宽也没有再接下去想了，他可没有恶心自己，成就他人的爱好。

  
“好。已、为、你、留、言。”

  
“成，得嘞！诶，小机器人儿，这寻呼台号前边儿是彭磊生日，后边儿是你的吧。今儿生日快乐点儿啊，拜拜。”

  
这回又没等庞宽说完，对方就急匆匆地道了别，把电话一挂。颇像在报复之前庞宽先把电话挂了之仇。

  
庞宽听着这个今天头一回接触的敏锐怪人送来的短暂祝福，懵了好一会儿。他反复在心里咂摸“吴庆晨”这个名字，也没咂摸出什么味儿来。

  
庞宽依旧尽职尽责地写完除他以外应该再也没有人看的通讯记录，然后给4425104号BP机发了吴庆晨的留言。

  
庞宽做完这一切，看了看表，已经十二点了。12月20日过去了，12月21日来了。庞宽从他的办公专用小圈椅上起来，伸了个懒腰。然后他一边刷牙洗脸，一边不闲着地变着花样儿哼哼生日快乐歌。最后，庞宽按掉了吊顶灯的开关，就像熄灭一根光芒苍白的生日蜡烛。

  
——————————————————

2006年12月21日 早3:26 通讯记录

4425104号BP机寻呼2540326号BP机

留言：12月27日晚10：30 什刹海前海冰场

——————————————————

  
刚睡着没有多一会儿就让寻呼台闹心的“哔——哔——”声吵醒，庞宽彻底没了脾气。说到底，还是自己揽的差事，恨得把牙咬碎也得生往肚里吞。再说了，这个时间点儿也就那位大哥刚从Livehouse出来走在回家的路上。果然，听筒一接起来，一个熟悉到令人心酸的声音传了过来。

  
“睡了吧？”

  
这不是明知故问么。庞宽想。

  
“你、好。这、里、是、寻、呼、台、1、0、4、1、2、2、0。”

  
听到庞宽用了机器人的电子声音对答，对面的彭磊明显愣了一下，平时嘴皮子那么溜的彭磊也突然有了接不上话的时候。

  
“你、好。”庞宽没有因为对方的怔愣变回本音，还在认真扮演一个没有感情只会接电话的机器人。

  
“嗯……那个，你给他，给那个人回一条留言。”庞宽既然坚持要把戏演下去，彭磊也只能遵守自己定下的规矩，接着庞宽的话往下说。

  
“请、问、你、要、回、什、么？”

  
“再过两天冬至了，天凉了该加衣服了。别再光板儿睡了，还是穿长袖的那个睡衣。那个，晚上别再熬了，现在不比以前，过了三张儿，该注意点身体上的事儿了。”

  
说到这儿，彭磊顿了顿，似乎意识到自己才是熬夜工作还扰人清梦的那个人。庞宽都能想象到，彭磊在电话那头尴尬地摸了摸自己鼻子的模样。庞宽没有接话，他在等彭磊把话说明白。

  
“然后，那个，冬至该吃饺子了，速冻的也行，要是家里包的就更好了，是吧？买的那种，馅儿都跟肉泥似的，家里的就是刀剁的肉丁，就有肉味儿，是不是？我反正是――”

  
“请、问、你、要、回、什、么。”

  
庞宽突然间有点听够了。彭磊好像总是这样，错过他的生日，也错过他的等待，现在连庞宽仅剩的耐心也要错过了。他打断彭磊，继续努力地做一个没有感情只会接电话的机器人，发出最后的警示，要求一个明确的回答。

  
另一边的彭磊被噎了一下，又开始一段更长的沉默。在庞宽以为彭磊会主动结束又一次不太愉快的对话的时刻，对方又开口了。

  
“那个，麻烦你，留言27号，晚上十点半，什刹海前海，冰场见。”

  
“好。已、为、你、留、言。请、问、你、还、需、要、其、他、业、务、吗？”

  
“嗯……那个……”

  
三十岁生日过后的第一天，庞宽就感觉到了一阵史无前例的疲惫。可能是因为人过三张儿确实身体各方面开始滑坡了，不比二十几岁的时候活泛了。也可能是因为彭磊东一榔头西一棒槌地瞎白话闹得人心烦。其实庞宽就想要句指名道姓的痛痛快快的明白话，一句错过点儿的生日快乐和一个直截了当的邀约。

  
可是彭磊不给。

  
彭磊比庞宽还大两个月，也是三十的人了。两个三十岁的成年男性就别再梦回小学时，扮演因为喜欢前桌小女生所以使劲儿拽她辫子的口是心非的小男孩和成天被后座拽头发的小女生了。

  
庞宽刻意逃避一样地半眯起眼睛模糊自己的视线。他没等彭磊把话全说完，就鬼使神差地拨动了寻呼台的按键，把彭磊其实是跟他约的27号去什刹海滑冰的会，真的如彭磊所说，发给了那个人――――吴庆晨。做完这些，庞宽感觉自己变成了个被扎破的气球，因为气体泄露而四处乱飞乱窜，发出刺耳的怪叫，招摇地向所有人宣告着自己的消亡，最后缩成干瘪的小小一团悻悻地落回地面。

  
庞宽的眼睛死死地粘着这一条故意假作误会发出的留言上，他感到好像有一股细流汇进他的身体，顺着血管蔓延开来，像输液。细流太凉，所以庞宽应当地觉得自己冷。他僵坐在椅子上，放缓呼吸，妄图以缄默抵抗这股来得莫名其妙的水流的幻觉，可连他耳朵里都隐约响起了奇怪的水在流动的“哗哗”声响。

  
血液中充斥着的诡异的凉让庞宽觉得自己这会儿应该是真的困了，要不他的眼睛怎么会又干又涩，好像有什么要流出来了，又好像什么都再也流不出来了。

  
没劲透了。

  
算了。

  
所以，庞宽没等彭磊再吐出什么废话，他直接对那头的彭磊说：

  
“已、为、你、留、言，谢、谢、您、的、信、赖，欢、迎、下、次、使、用，再、见。”

  
干脆地挂掉听筒，庞宽钻回了自己的小被窝连脑袋也蒙上，试图用一层薄薄的小被子抵挡黎明前的一片黑夜和来自西伯利亚的寒流。

  
这大概是北京最冷的一个冬天了吧，庞宽这样想着。


End file.
